Adam Gunner
'Adam Gunner '''was one of the suspects in Hell in a Handbasket (Case #2), The Hickman Homicide (Case #6), Under the Blade (Case #9) and The Anonymous Author (Case #11). In In Name and Blood (Case #20), Adam was murdered. Profile Adam was a 53 year old homeless man with brown eyes. He normally wore a yellow jumper with a striped T-shirt underneath it. Adam had shaggy grey hair with an untidy beard. He weighed 180 pounds and his blood type was AB-. In ''Hell in a Handbasket, it was discovered that Adam smoked. In The Hickman Homicide, it was discovered that Adam is asthmatic, drank whiskey and ate chocolate. In Under the Blade, it was discovered that Adam used lip balm. In The Anonymous Author, it was discovered that Adam handled guns, was left-handed and knew hypnotism. Role in Case(s) Adam was a homeless man living in the homeless camp, Evansville. Hell in a Handbasket The team first meets Adam when he was interrogated about the murder of Kenneth Moore. Adam stated that Kenneth often vandalized the homeless camp and taunted some of the homeless people there. This made Adam so angry that he had thoughts of harming Kenneth. Adam was questioned again when his fingerprints was found all over his lighter which was found at Kenneth's house. Adam said that his lighter went missing a few days ago and knew that Kenneth stole it since Adam liked to smoke. Adam didn't give any sympathy for Kenneth's death and wished him to burn in hell. In the Additional Investigation, Adam requested the team's assistance when a photo of him vanished. The team searched the abandoned warehouse and found the photo in a trash can then returned it to him. The Hickman Homicide Adam became a suspect again when he wanted to talk about AndrewHickman's murder. Andrew and Adam had a friendship that lasted until he died. Adam said that Andrew would always help out the homeless in any way that he could. Adam bonded with Andrew for a few months and they became close friends. Adam begged the team to catch the killer before he did. Adam wanted to talk to team again because he left out something about his relationship with the victim. When questioned, Adam said that Jolene would always be in the way of Andrew helping the poor. Adam confronted Jolene once in an attempt to stop her from helping the homeless but it was to no avail. Andrew actually listened to Jolene and stopped helping the homeless which angered Adam. In the Additional Investigation, Adam wanted the team to help look for his asthma inhaler since he lost it. The team found it in the homeless camp and analyzed the canister. They then gave it back to Adam. Under the Blade Adam became a suspect in Matthew Gray's murder investigation when he was spotted loitering in the victim's garden. Adam wanted to pay Matthew a visit because Matthew arranged a meeting in his garage. Adam did not reveal what the meeting was about because Adam feels that it's an invasion of his privacy. Adam was interrogated a second time when the team found a photo of him in the victim's car. It turned out to be the same photo that the team found in Hell in a Handbasket. Adam's photo was stolen a few days ago and was contacted by Matthew to send some money for the photo. Adam became enraged and revealed that he only went to Matthew's house to teach him a thing or two about messing with a homeless man. The team helps Adam in the Additional Investigation ''when Adam's glasses were missing. Adam assumed that he must have dropped them in the victim's garden. The team found the glasses broken, repaired them then returned it to Adam. The Anonymous Author Adam became a suspect in the murder of Tiffany Davis when her phone was filled with pictures of Adam and her at Evansville. When questioned about the photos, Adam said that Tiffany would feed the homeless people on the weekend. Adam started to have feelings for Tiffany which he told the team. When the team tells Adam that Tiffany was executed, Adam began to get sick and tired of all the people he knew be killed. Adam was brought into the interrogation room when the team found a photo album of Tiffany, him and Richard Anderson in them. Adam said that he already explained why he was in the photo and that he was friends with Richard also. The team became perplexed when Adam told them that he remembered Tiffany said something about her being hunted down by a secret cult. Adam forgot the name and wondered if the cult had something to do with Tiffany's murder. In the ''Additional Investigation, Adam was interrogated by the team about Claire Smith's suicide. Adam had finally remembered the cult's name: The Plurimi. Adam also remembered that Tiffany hid a box in the city outskirts for the team to find. The team searched the city outskirts and found the locked box. They unlocked it and found a message from Tiffany inside it. The note explained Tiffany was a member of The Plurimi which is a secret cult that was founded in 1872. The role of The Plurimi is to prevent anybody from discovering the secret of Hope Springs. If anybody did, the cult would use intimidation, torture or even murder so that the secret would be safe. Tiffany also explained that Claire was indeed a Plurimi member and was sent by The Plurimi to eliminate her. She also mentioned a particular victim of The Plurimi, Daniel Kellan, who was tortured to death when he was caught researching the cult. This made Tiffany want to leave in the first place since she witnessed his gruesome death. The team questioned Adam about the message that they found. Unfortunately, Adam couldn't remember anything about the cult or anything about the secret of Hope Springs. He also warned the team to not investigate The Plurimi as they are very dangerous and very powerful. In Name and Blood It's discovered in this very case that Adam was murdered. Case Appearances *Hell in a Handbasket (Case #2) *The Hickman Homicide (Case #6) *Under the Blade (Case #9) *The Anonymous Author (Case #11) *In Name and Blood (Case #20)